disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Resort Berlin's Magic Kingdom
This is Walt Disney Resort Berlin's main theme park and is similair to magic kingdom orlando. 'Themed Areas' Walt Disney Avenue: Rides- Walt Disney express: This ride is just the classic disneyland railroad with a new name and new things along the way like new carousels. The train has its train stations at Walt Disney Avenue, Fantasyland, Frontierland, Adventureland and Transportation center Journey into Disney's Movieland: This ride is located inside a museum. In this ride we will actually go into some of Walt Disney's greatest movie scenes. Mickey's Philharmagic: This ride is located inside the cinema. It's the ride as we know it but it features a randomized system with new scenes in it. Walt Disney story: This is located inside the main hall and its the one man's dream+ blue sky cellar deposition in one. Fantasyland: Cinderella castle: The castle will look more German like in place of its Japanese and American sisters. Germans would probably call it Schloss Aschenputtel. Rapunzel's quest for dreams: This boat ride will go through different scenes of this beautiful fairy tale. Mrs Potts dancing cupboard: A trackless system tea cup ride with Mrs Potts singing with you. Tale as old as time: A trackless sytem dark ride with the tea cup on saucer dancing vehicles. The vehicles will move to the music of be our guest and beauty and the beast for example. Sleeping Beauty: A dark ride based on the disney classic. We'll soar through different scenes in these mysterious vehicles. Dumbo's big top: A dark ride based on the disney classic. We'll ride circus cars and see many different scenes. Prince Charming's regal carousel: A carousel themed to Cinderella's prince. We'll hear so this is love and a dream is a wish your heart makes in this ride. Dumbo the flying elephant: The classic ride as we know it but with an audio animatronic timothy and singing crows. Donaldo the snakecharmer: A slinky dog zigzag spin like ride but with a snakecharmer theme. In the queue we will see scrooge mcduck shouting about the circus' one and only Donaldo and then we board our snake. We hear arabian flute music and the snake starts turning around. Casey junior train: A kiddie coaster themed to Disney's favorite circus train. The train will now talk and doesn't ride through storybookland since its not here. Its part of Fantasyland's circus miniland. Dreams come true with Cinderella:''' '''This ride is a walkthrough of Cinderella's chateau. The ride features real life cast members, audio animatronic mice, birds, lucifer and horses and of course special effects. We enter her chateau and walk up the stairs to Cinderella's room where we see her sleeping. We sit down and Cinderella wakes up. She tells about her dreams and sings a dream is a wish your heart makes. Then she leaves the room and comes back with the story of a ball where every girl is invited to. She also tells about the job that has to be done before she can go. She leaves again and the mice and birds begin singing and creating the dress for their Cinderelly. Then we see Cinderella again and looks at the dress. Then we leave her room and go down where we hear drizella and anastasia singing. Then we see Cinderella cleaning the floor while she sings sing sweet nightingale. The bubbles are projected with the reflection of Cinderella. Then she says that she finished her chores and is so happy that she leaves to get her dress on. We walk to another room where we see drizella anastasia and lady tremaine. Cinderella now in her dress enters the room saying she did her chores and asks if she can go now. Drizella and Anastasia get angry and tear her dress apart. Cinderella cries and runs away while the other ladies look angry or laugh. We leave the room by lady tremaine's orders and see a garden where we again sit down to see cinderella on a bench with her dress. Then Fairy Godmother appears by magic and sings bibbidi bobbidi boo while she changes cinderella, the mice, Lucifer and the pumpkin into their ball appearances. Then we enter a ballroom where we dance with cinderella or make a picture with her in her beautiful ball gown, when this is done she thanks us and leaves for the ball. End Cyberspace: Tron: escape from the grid: A coaster similair to test track and the ride thats made at Shanghai Disneyland. You'll ride one of the tron lightcycles and escape Clu. Stitch's spaceship: A star tours like ride with an audio animatronic Stitch as your captain. Watch out Gantu and doctor Hamsterviel might be just around the corner. Wall-e adventure: A dark ride based on the romantic robot love story. We'll enter Wall-e's house and see his collection. Then we board vehicles which will soar through the scenes by a robotic arm( this would be great for the scene where Eve and Wall-e are in space soaring between the stars). U.F.O spin: This ride will be similair to Astro Orbiter but with Space Ships and one big space ship in the middle with an alien in it. Adventureland: Jungle Jeeps: This ride will be jungle cruise on wheels. We'll see many different audio animatronic animals. The vehicle will use slightly the same system like Dinosaur's vehicles. Hyena madness: A rollercoaster themed to the Hyenas and Scar. The coaster will be similair to big thunder mountain. Scar has returned to the elephant graveyard and we have to escape him and the hyenas. Legend of the Lion King: A dark ride themed to one of Disney's greatest movies. Tarzan and the return of Sabor: A floorless rollercoaster themed to Tarzan and Sabor. We'll encounter several characters running from Sabor. It will be a bit like expedition everest but not with a mountain. Canniball pots: A mad tea party like ride themed to Canniballs. Elisa's castle tops: A harry potter and the forbidden journey like ride. We enter a dark castle where Elisa a S.E.A member explored a amulet. All evil gods get angry and we have to escape the wrath of these gods. Up: the spirit of adventure: A dark ride where we'll board air balloons going through the story of Up. Frontierland: Legends of the west: A shooter/dark ride themed to the wild west. We'll ride stage coaches and encounter buffalos and bandits and many scenes from the western river expedition. Splash mountain: The ride as we know it but with more advanced characters. Country Bear Jamboree: The show as we know it but with more advanced characters. Huck's rafts: An autopia like ride but with audio animatronic characters and western themed. Home on the range runaway mine carts: A ride similair to seven dwarfs mine train but with a home on the range theme. Mysteryville: Haunted mansion: The ride as we know it but with a different story. Lonesome ghosts: A ride similair to monsters inc ride and go seek but now you'll enter the manor and you'll have to find the lonesome ghosts. Nightmare before christmas: A dark ride like it was once planned. Frankenweenie: A dark ride/ rollercoaster themed to Frankenweenie. You'll encounter some monsters and some movie scenes. Mystery tower: A rollercoaster themed to a ghost queen or lady in white who curses us. It also features a free fall part. Transportation center: Test Track: The ride as we know it but by Volkswagen or BMW. Autopia: The ride as we know it but not with a future theme. Aquatopia: The ride as we know it. Bullet train: A ride similair to hogwarts express going over the earth. Supercruiser: A ride going through different climates and natural disasters like a volcano eruption, a tornado and an earthquake. Submarine journey: A submarine ride exploring all undersea life and maybe even more. Category:Theme Parks